


Rewind

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: Some people who die stay dead. And some people are given a choice to rewind and change some things. But what would they change and why?
Kudos: 4





	Rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a purpose to fulfill.

"Your Grace." the Greatjon was on his feet in an instant

He gently steered their King to his seat at the head of the table. Everyone else suddenly found the floor very interesting as they passed.

Robb was torn between being amused and exasperated at the same time.

"So why are we gathered here?" he asked "And in the middle of the night? And why are there only....five of us?

Jon Umber, Dacey Mormont, Maege Mormont and Galbart Glover shared a look.

"Because....we believe that there are those who would wish us harm, Your Grace." Greatjon finally said 

Robb frowned at this.

"What are you not telling me?"

"We think that Roose Bolton might be a traitor." Dacey Mormont said

"Based upon.....?"

His question was met only with silence.

"Right." Robb turned around "Well, when you obtain proof, then I will listen."

Then he walked out of the tent.

"Well, that could have gone better." Galbart Glover stated drily

"Damn you, woman." the Greatjon chastised "Why did you have to say that? Now we'll have to conjure proof out of thin air in order to be believed by the very person we're trying to protect here!"

"I am sure we'll manage to think of something." Maege patted him on the back reassuringly

"I am not the one who needs reassurance." Greatjon snapped at her "I am not the one who is in danger here. Or have you forgotten that Roose Bolton is descended from the Red Kings who used to flay the Starks and wear their skins as cloaks?"

"He is right." Galbart Glover stated calmly "We made this choice in order to save a young man who had his life stolen from him."

"We need to teach him." Maege Mormont suggested "Teach him politics and diplomacy. Teach him how to differentiate between friend and foe. Teach him how to tell whether people are lying to him or not."

"I can help with that." Galbart Glover offered

"Then we're in agreement?" Greatjon asked

"We are." Maege Mormont said, while Dacey and Galbart nodded.


End file.
